Si para tí existo, es todo lo que importa
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Misaki Mei ha perdido a su hermana, a su otra mitad, sin embargo en medio de su soledad ella encontró a alguien con quien compartir su tisteza y ¿Por qué no? Sus sonrisas. ONESHOT


**SI PARA TI EXISTO, ES TODO LO QUE IMPORTA**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

Hermana, no importa que en mi extraño grupo me ignoren, si tu estas conmigo ya es suficiente, siempre fui una solitaria, pero nunca me he sentido sola, y ahora que te tengo a mi lado, siento que estoy completa.

Cada segundo que paso a tu lado es un tesoro invaluable, no exagero cuando te lo digo.

¡Kami! Este ojo siempre me ha traído un mal presagio ¿Por qué hermana tú tienes el color de la muerte? Tengo miedo, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase, no dejaré que mi otra mitad se vaya de nuevo.

.

¡Vaya, pero que susto me has dado! Mi corazón late a mil, creí que te perdía, creí que ese maldito juego me dejaría sin ti, pero no, solo fue una broma. Ríes a carcajadas ante mi cara de susto y consideras que soy una sobre protectora, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…pero tu, tu no sabes que la inquietante sombra de la muerte te pisa los talones, tengo miedo, hermana, mucho miedo de perderte.

Caminamos por las calles, tu todavía sigues riendo por lo que pasó en el parque, y me has logrado sonsacar una sonrisa, ya es hora de separarnos, yo voy a mi casa, tu a la tuya, giro para darte una sonrisa de despedida y entonces…veo como en cámara lenta caes al suelo, desmayada ¡Dioses! Realmente el color que veía en ti era el de la muerte ¡Por favor hermana, resiste!

No puedo creer que sigas sonriendo a pesar de todo, el médico que ha dicho que la quimioterapia tiene sus efectos, y que tu enfermedad es grave, muero de preocupación por dentro. He hablado con el médico y me dijo que como somos gemelas, con un trasplante medular puedes salvarte, no me importa darte toda mi médula, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, entonces, hermana, eso haré. Tenlo en mente, hermana.

Cuando te lo digo, me sonríes y me agradeces, dices sin tono preocupado que siempre habrá tiempo para nosotras, recuerdas la muñeca que habías visto en mi casa y me la pides, yo te prometo que te la traeré en mi próxima visita. Antes se salir giro y te miro, me sonríes y te sonrío, me marcho a casa dispuesta a volver al amanecer con la muñeca para ti.

.

No, hermana, por favor no me dejes, yo te quiero mucho, eres la única que realmente me entiende, la única que no ve en mi a una chica rara ¡Por favor, no te quedes en silencio! ¡No! ¡Hermana, no!

Oigo un sonido seco al otro lado de la línea, lo comprendo todo, te has ido, hermana, te has ido para siempre, siento que mi corazón se pulveriza y que el viento barre lo que queda de él, ya no hay nada que hacer, de nuevo la soledad, de nuevo incompleta, y esta vez es para siempre.

Jamás podré borrar de mi memoria tus palabras de despedida y el ruido seco del teléfono cayendo al suelo indicándome tu partida ¿Por qué no he podido ayudarte, hermana? ¿Por qué tras tu sonrisa ocultabas ese secreto? Ahora lo único que me que da es vivir sin mi otra mitad, sin ti…y lo último que puedo hacer por ti es darte la muñeca que tanto has deseado.

Camino por las calles como una autómata, ya nada importa, la muñeca rubia cuelga de mi mano mientras se ladea suavemente, ella esta tan muerta como tú.

En el ascensor del hospital encuentro a un chico, él me mira extrañado, pero a mi no me importa, estoy demasiado hundida en mi pena como para conocer las penas de los demás.

Antes de salir él se anima hacerme una pregunta y yo sin detenerme ni mirar atrás le respondo:

-Mei, Misaki Mei.

.

.

.

.

Todavía te recuerdo, hermana, han pasado ya unos meses, y en mi clase han sucedido cosas extrañas, pero lo más extraño es mi amistad con Sakakibara-kun, él no me ignora a pesar de mis rarezas, él dejó de lado las reglas de la clase para ser mi amigo, desde entonces la calamidad ha reaparecido, a veces me pregunto si la calamidad de verdad existe o si soy yo quien la carga sobre los hombros. Desde que te fuiste ya nada ha sido igual, pero a pesar de todo, la compañía de Sakakibara-kun me reconforta, compartimos nuestra soledad y la hacemos más llevadera, los chicos de la clase optaron por ignorarnos por completo a los dos

-Bienvenido al club- de dije un día, intentando que se aleje de mí, pero no tuvo éxito, es un chico terco, y en el fondo se lo agradezco.

.

.

.

.

No entiendo qué es lo que me sucede, pero claro está que las cosas entre Sakakibara-kun y yo, ya se han trascendido de la barrera de la amistad, cada vez que le veo siento que mi pecho se regocija. Hermana ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de él? No lo entiendo, pero quizás con tu ayuda y la del tiempo lo pueda hacer.

.

.

.

.

Siento el mismo temor que al comienzo del año, la calamidad no ha cesado ¿Por qué? Si ahora somos dos los alumnos que no existimos, tengo la leve sospecha que el extra no es un alumno, sino alguien cercano a la clase, no hay día en que no piense que Sakakibara-kun puede ser el siguiente y eso me aterra, la calamidad ya me ha arrebatado a mi otra mitad, ya me ha alejado de ti, tengo miedo que ahora me aleje de él.

Tal vez sea verdad que estoy enamorada de él, porque junto a él puedo sonreír, y él me entiende a pesar de mi silencio, también él ha perdido a alguien importante en su vida, hermana, para él no soy invisible, hermana, para él existo y eso es lo único que importa para mí ahora.

Siento que poco a poco puedo volver a ser feliz como cuando tu estabas a mi lado, aunque, en el fondo, se que nunca te has ido del todo.

"_Gracias por escucharme, hermana_"

Misaki Mei abrió los ojos, y miró al cielo, el incensó que había puesto en la tumba de su hermana ya se había extinguido, pero aún su aroma a sándalo se mezclaba con el de las rosas que le había llevado. Se levantó e inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida y salió del cementerio antes que la lluvia amenace con caer.

Cuando estaba por salir vio a una persona…su aura tenía el indiscutible color de la muerte, Misaki Mei tragó saliva…

-¿Reiko-Sensei?

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Esta serie me encantó, este es una especie de monólogo en donde Misaki visita la tumba de su hermana y le hable, recordemos que en la cultura japonesa es común que se mantenga una "_conversación_" con el ser querido que ya no está.

También Misaki siempre utiliza su parche en la escuela porque, en cierto modo, teme saber quien es el extra, recién al final de la serie ella recuerda que vio a Reiko ser asesinada, por lo que puedo entender que cuando ella se vio "_el color de la muerte_" en Reiko, no recordaba ese hecho.

En parte me basé en el **OVA**, quedé helada cuando vi a su hermana gemela con tamaña enfermedad y morir mientras hablaba con Misaki, entendí el porqué ella detesta los teléfonos y me dio un escalofrío al recordar hechos similares en mi propio pasado.

**Martes, 09 de abril del 2013 **


End file.
